twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kirby Phelps (PK)/Alternate Ending: If Bella and Jacob kissed in New Moon
This is what I believe would have happened if Bella and Jacob kissed in New Moon without that phone interrupting them. I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it. Kirby Phelps (PK) 07:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *3/27/2014 - Wow...I had no idea people were still reading this. Just so you guys know, this was a super old idea that I don't even like anymore. I did start a fan fiction based slightly on this idea, but it changed as I wrote. I haven't even updated the fan fiction in a while, but if you wanna check it out, Please feel free. (talk) 00:42, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Rosalie holds off on telling Edward that Bella jumped off the cliff. Bella and Jacob are able to kiss with no interruptions, and Bella realizes that she's in love with Jacob (basically an early Eclipse kiss). Alice then comes in and tells Bella that she'll leave tomorrow and she'll tell everyone that she's alright. Bella wants to spend the rest of her time left with Alice and wants Jacob to be with her. Jacob reluctantly agrees and ends up hating Alice just a little bit less. 3 months pass and Bella and Jacob's love for each other grows. But one night, Edward appears in Bella's bedroom. He begs Bella for forgiveness and to take him back. Bella is happy that Edward had always loved her, but tells him that she already has Jacob. Edward then asks to see Jacob. They meet and Edward tells Jacob that he wishes them both the best. Knowing that it'd be best to stay away from Bella, he promises to leave Bella alone. Jacob is happy, but Bella tells him no. Even though Bella loves Jacob now, she still wants Edward in her life. Edward however ignores Bella and stays away, but the Cullens move back to Forks and Edward finds it very difficult to stay away, as she's all he ever thinks about. Thus, the roles of Edward and Jacob are switched for the most part in Eclipse. Even though he knows it's better for Bella to be with Jacob, he decides to fight for her as he can't stand being away. Although Bella is happy that Edward wants to spend time with her, she finds it difficult when he starts acting romantic towards her. Jacob jokingly suggest marriage so Edward will have to stay away, which Bella laughs about. Edward forces a kiss on Bella and she punches him, breaking her hand. She's outraged and lets out all her anger she had bottled up about Edward leaving her in New Moon. This hits Edward HARD. Jacob finds out and is ready to kill Edward, which Edward is willing to let happen. Even though Bella's still mad at Edward, she doesn't want him to die. So Jacob simply punches him instead. At the graduation party, Edward apologizes and gives Bella his mother's bracelet. Edward continues to fight for her though. When Bella and Jacob spend the night together, he gives Bella his wolf bracelet and suggests the marriage again, this time in a less joking manner. Bella immediately says no, but Jacob says he'll try anything to make Edward go away. After mentioning Edwards name, Bella agrees to marry Jacob, much to his shock. They agree it'll be a long engagement since Jacob's still in high school. On the morning of the Newborn Battle, Edward over hears Bella and Jacob's marriage plans and runs away. Jacob brings him back and leaves them to talk. Edward says that he plans on getting himself killed. Bella begs for him to stay and says that she'll kiss him if he does. They kiss and Bella remembers just how much she's in love with Edward. She remembers their time together in Twilight and misses it. She also realizes that she's been pushing Edward away because she was afraid that she'd love him more and hurt Jacob. Jacob finds out and is angry of course, but not at Bella. He decides to take his anger out on the newborns instead of Edward. Edward/Seth still fight Victoria/Riley and Jacob still gets injured in battle. Bella meets the Volturi for the first time, but since they are told that she and Edward aren't together often enough, they don't consider her enough of a threat. Bella rushes to Jacob right away and spends all her time with him while he heals. During this time, Bella realizes exactly how strong her love for Jacob is, stronger than her love for Edward. She's relieved but also saddened at what she has to do now. Edward visits them, and Bella talks to him alone. She tells him that although she loves him deeply and cherishes their time together, she's chosen Jacob. Edward is heartbroken, but officially decides to stop coming between them, and promises to be there when she needs him. They kiss one last time. Edward leaves and Bella starts to cry over rejecting Edward. Jacob overhears and gets out of bed (though still not fully healed) to comfort her. When he sees her, he imprints on her. He's confused why he imprinted on her now, but not before, but he doesn't care since he's too happy. Bella tells Jacob her choice and Jacob is even more relieved as she was. Jacob tells Bella how terrified he was that Edward would win her over and turn her into a vampire. Time passes, Bella decided to stay with Jacob instead of going to college. Jacob has mixed feelings, he's happy with being closer to Bella but doesn't want her to miss out on college. Charlie isn't happy. Edward has been away for a long time, trying to escape the pain he's in. Bella misses him a lot. Jacob graduates a year early (motivated by being with Bella), and the two plan their marriage. Jacob tries to find Edward and invite him as the best man. No luck. During the wedding, Edward shows up and Bella is thrilled. Jacob thanks Edward for coming. During their honeymoon, Bella and Jacob make love and Bella gets pregnant. They return home with the news. Even though Edward knew this would happen eventually, he's still somewhat disgusted. But during the pregnancy, Edward spends as much time with Bella as he can, helping any way he can. He often makes jokes about Bella giving birth to a puppy. The relationship between the Cullens and Quileutes become a bit more friendly during this time. Jacob, Edward, and Rosalie help deliver the baby. It's a boy and Bella names him Edward. This makes Edward happy, but also sad. A few weeks later, Bella starts wishing that she could be with Jacob forever and wishes she were a werewolf too. She then tells Jacob and Edward that she wants to become a vampire so that she can be with Jacob forever. Both Jacob and Edward are outraged by the idea, one of the reasons Edward decided not to come between them anymore was because she could live a human life. Bella starts to reason with them and says that if she and Jacob truly loved each other, it wouldn't matter if she was a vampire or not. But this just makes Jacob angrier, so much so, that he phases into a wolf out of rage. Edward instinctively attacks Jacob to protect Bella. They start fighting in the backyard of Jacob's house. After a few minutes of fighting, Bella yells at them to stop. Jacob stops immediately, realizing what he'd done, and runs into the woods. Bella runs after him and tries to comfort him. Jacob is disgusted by himself, saying that he almost became Sam. Bella continues to comfort him saying that she doesn't blame him. Jacob is so upset, that he agrees to let Bella become a vampire, anything to make it up to her. Edward however is still angry, when Bella asks him to change her, he refuses. But Bella is persistent and Edward gives in. 3 days later, Bella becomes a vampire. Jacob is overjoyed that even though she's a "sexy bloodsucker", he still loves her. When Edward sees Bella as a vampire, his love for her sky rockets. Knowing that he officially gave up on Bella, she's married, she has a baby, and that Jacob imprinted on her, he knows that it's impossible to try and fight for her anymore. Edward's pain becomes excruciating and unbearable, so he attempts to run to the Volturi to be killed. Bella and Jacob stop him however and Bella begs for him to stay. She even offers to kiss him again, but Edward declines, knowing it would only make him feel worse. Edward starts to run again, but Jacob blocks his way, saying that he'll tear his legs off if that's what it takes for him to stay. Bella starts to beg again, and Edward reluctantly agrees to not run to the Volturi, but still wants to be alone. He runs into the woods alone, but ends up meeting Leah. They talk for a little bit and learn to understand each other, since they both lost people they care about. Edward still feels pain, but after talking to Leah, it becomes a bit more bearable. Jacob finds Edward and Leah's friendship amusing and even teasing by saying that maybe Edward has found love afterall. 7 years pass, Bella, Jacob, and Young Edward live happily together. The Cullens build them a small house to live in, and Jacob continues to phase and protect La Push while Bella takes some college classes close to home. Edward is still in pain, but stays close friends with Bella and Jacob. Irina comes to visit the Cullens, but then sees Bella and Jacob together. She's disgusted that Bella's so close to the werewolf that killed Laurant, especially now that she's a vampire. She runs to tell the Volturi, but the Volturi don't see any threat on the matter. However, because Aro wants Edward and Alice to join them, this gives them a reason to visit. Alice sees them coming and tells everyone. They call the Denali coven to help defend, they're hesitant at first, but agree to help since they're family. Tanya and Edward spend a lot of time together while they're there to catch up. Edward normally spends time with Leah when he gets the chance, but Tanya took that time away from him. Leah starts to hate Tanya and they almost end up fighting. The Quileute boys think that she's jealous and secretly likes Edward. She immediately denies this, though no one believes her. Edward makes it up to Leah by spending the entire saturday together. During that time, Leah can't help but think about being in love with a vampire. Edward listens in on her thoughts, but doesn't say anything. Edward accidently leads Leah to the meadow he and Bella use to go to. Being in the meadow causes his pain for Bella to ache. Leah sees Edward in pain and realizes that seeing him in pain causes her pain. She tries to comfort him, and Edward starts feeling a little better. And...before they could even think about it...they kissed. After they kiss, they walk back home without saying a word. Edward listens in on Leah's thoughts, and doesn't hear any regret. Edward takes Leah home and they promise not to say anything about it. The next day, Young Edward starts to get a fever and is suddenly a bit agitated. Young Edward hears Alice and Bella talk about the Volturi and how things could end badly. Suddenly, Young Edward phases into a wolf, much to Alice and Bella's shock. When Jacob sees his son as a wolf, he's shocked but also very proud. He takes Young Edward to Sam and he's shocked too. Everyone is confused since Young Edward is only 7 and hasn't entered manhood yet. They try to make since of it (they did the same for Jacob's imprinting on Bella), but Jacob didn't really care, he was too proud. Young Edward wants to fight in the battle with the Volturi, but Bella doesn't want him to get hurt. Jacob however promises to train Young Edward and the wolf pack welcomes him with open arms. The day of the Volturi's arrival comes closer, Bella practices her shielding, Jacob, Young Edward, and the pack practice fighting the Cullens and Denalis, and Edward does some independant training. Edward and Leah continue to spend time together, but do not talk about the kiss. Although Leah thinks about it often and Edward hears. Tanya becomes jealous and asks Edward to come with her somewhere alone. They go to a cliff area where they can see the full moon. She tells Edward how much she likes him, but Edward says that he's just not ready yet. Tanya gets angry saying that he'll never be ready, and then kisses him unexpectedly, which Edward didn't like. The wolf pack was training nearby, and when Leah sees what happened, she attacks Tanya. The other wolves break them up before any permanent damage could be done. Out of anger, Tanya then runs back to the Cullens to tell them that she and the rest of the Denali are leaving. After seeing Leah attack Tanya like that, the wolves confirmed it to themselves that Leah does love Edward. Some of them are disgusted (especially Sam), but Seth, Jacob, and Young Edward are happy for her. She tells them to shut up as nothing is official. Tanya tells the Cullens that she's leaving, but Carlisle asks her not to. The rest of the Denali don't want to leave either. Tanya calms down and decides to stay, she apologizes to Edward and wishes he and Leah the best. Everyone starts to assume that Edward has found love in Leah, and both Edward and Leah become very annoyed by it. Edward visits Bella and Jacob, but they aren't home. Young Edward is there however, and tells him that they went off to be alone together at their "secret spot". Edward starts to feel pain again, imagining what they could be doing. Young Edward sees that he's in pain and offers some Tylenol. Edward then chuckles and says that Tylenol couldn't fix his pain. Edward reads Young Edward's thoughts and is surprised that he knows nothing about his and Bella's former relationship. This makes Edward believe that maybe Bella wants to pretend it never happened, which makes his pain excruciating. Young Edward then hugs Edward when he sees how much he's hurt, believing that hugs solve everything. Edward then tells Young Edward about their love triangle and Young Edward is shocked. He hugs Edward even tighter, starts crying, and asks if there's anything he can do to help him. Edward then realizes why Bella never told him, because Young Edward is too caring of a person. He would have worried and come looking for Edward to try and help, which would only make Edward feel worse. But after spending some time with Young Edward, he feels a little better, and promises Young Edward that he'll be fine. It's the first time Edward and Young Edward really talked. The day finally comes, all the Volturi arrive in the clearing. As Caius is haunted by werewolves, he considers vampires and werewolves joining forces to be a huge threat. He feels that if other vampires were to discover how strong a vampire/werewolf coven can be, they'd try to make some themselves. Edward tries to explain that they aren't really werewolves, but Caius isn't willing to listen. Since Aro wants Edward and Alice to join him, he takes Caius' side, as long as they spare those two. The Volturi attack, but Bella's shield helps protect everyone. Alec and Jane are the first to be killed, but Seth is injured while fighting Demetri. Young Edward finishes Demetri off which Jacob was incredibly happy about. Brady is attacked by Caius and Collin rushes in to protect him. However, Caius was faster and tears into Collin's chest. Brady becomes enraged and attacks back. Jared and Emmett see what happened and attack Caius as well, killing him. While Edward is fighting, he notices Jacob protecting Bella as Bella protects him. He notices how in sync they are and how they can still look at each other with adoration in their eyes even while fighting. Edward starts to feel his pain once again, causing him to lose his focus in battle. He then comes to the conclusion that he can't escape his pain alive, the only way is through death. This time nobody could stop him and it wouldn't be suicide, dying in battle sounds perfect. He rushes a guard and gets his leg torn off, followed by being knocked out. Leah suddenly rushes to Edward's side and protects him. Aro notices that he's lost too many men, and gives up. The Volturi retreat, apologizing for what they did. Edward regains consciousness and Leah is so relieved. Leah tells Edward that she wouldn't know what she'd do without him, and after staring at each other for a bit, Edward realizes that he does have something to live for now. Before, he was only living because Bella told him to, but now he actually wants to live, and it's not for Bella's sake. Edward and Leah then kiss while laying on the ground. They notice that everyone is staring at them, most with their jaw dropped. Leah then tells everyone to shut up. Everyone then runs to Collin who was laying motionless on the ground in his human form. Dead. A few days later, everyone attends his funeral, even normal humans. The story was that someone was getting mugged and Collin protected him, but got stabbed in the process. Brady was especially saddened and gave a speech at the funeral. He blames himself for Collin's death, but everyone constantly reminds him that it's not his fault. Time passes and everything goes back to normal. Bella, Jacob, and Young Edward still live happily. Edward (his leg reattached) and Leah's love steadily grows, it comes to the point that Edward can take Leah to the meadow without feeling any pain. Leah also stops feeling pain for Sam. Sam isn't too happy with their relationship, but is forced to except it. Every now and then, a vampire shows up and the wolf pack take care of it. Seth imprints on a girl at the beach and Brady imprints on Sam and Emily's new born daughter. Embry and Young Edward feel left out. Everyone lives happily and normally...well, as normal as vampires and werewolves get. The End. Category:Blog posts